Amnesia
by PersonY2K
Summary: *COMPLETE* Gordo wants Lizzie, Lizzie wants Gordo. But when Lizzie suddenly gets amnesia and forgets about her feelings for Gordo, can Gordo win her heart and help her remember? L/G. *COMPLETE*
1. Change

Amnesia  
  
Summary- Gordo wants Lizzie, Lizzie wants Gordo. But when Lizzie suddenly gets amnesia and forgets about her feelings for Gordo, can Gordo win her heart and help her remember? L/G. (I LOVE THIS STORY!)  
  
Chapter One: Change  
  
A/N: My favorite story I've written so far. Takes place in the summer.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The way we greeted each other every day, as if there wasn't anything more between us.  
  
Wouldn't you think that if a guy and a girl were best friends since birth, they'd eventually end up falling for each other and live happily ever after?  
  
Well, you might be partly right.  
  
But instead of *both* of them falling in love, only the guy falls for the girl, and she knows it.  
  
I'm that guy.  
  
And Lizzie's that girl.  
  
'Hey' and 'hi' didn't seem to fit into a situation like that. It should be more like, 'I love you' and 'I know.' But instead it's just plain 'hey' and 'hi'. Like we were perfect strangers. Boring.  
  
The days were boring, too. It went from 'hey' to 'what's number 5 mean' to 'I hate my brother' to 'see ya tomorrow'.  
  
Regular, predictable.  
  
In other words, boring.  
  
I needed spice in our relationship. Something new, wild, unpredictable instead of boring, boring, boring.  
  
It wasn't Lizzie's fault. It was mine. I controlled our relationship. I could go up to her one day and kiss her. I could order a dozen roses for her. I could do anything. But I didn't. For some reason, I thought change would come without my work.  
  
And one day, it did.  
  
***  
  
I was scribbling away on homework one Friday night. Math. My best subject.  
  
*"They're *all* your best subjects."* Lizzie would say.  
  
I loved it when she sad that. I knew it was meant to be sarcasm, but it felt as if she were praising me, telling me that I was smart.. I liked that.  
  
The phone interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, is that you?" Miranda's voice asked.  
  
Uh, no, it's Spiderman. Wrong number.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She sniffed. "I-" She started to cry.  
  
"Miranda, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
This didn't look good. Miranda rarely *ever* cried, and when she did, it was for something big. I've only seen her cry three times in her life; one, when her grandfather passed away, two, when her house burnt down when she was six, and three, when she had to get four stitches on the back of her head.  
  
So now I was scared. What could've possibly happened that made Miranda cry?  
  
"It's Lizzie." Came a simple answer between sobs.  
  
Lizzie? What could've happened to her? And why Lizzie, the girl I liked? Why not someone else? This way, Lizzie would suffer, and so would I.  
  
'Whoa, slow down there, Gordon.' I told myself. 'You don't even know what happened yet and you're already rambling.'  
  
"What happened to her?" I demanded.  
  
"She's here." Miranda replied.  
  
"Where's *here*?" I asked. "Your house..."  
  
"The hospital." She gulped.  
  
'Okay, you can ramble now.'  
  
"WHAT!????" I yelled into the receiver. "Why? When? How? What happened?"  
  
This was horrible. Terrible. My worst nightmare... Lizzie, in the hospital. Alone. Hurt. Without me.  
  
"She was walking to your house when this guy came and pushed her into a street light pole. They caught the guy who robbed her, but she's till unconscious. They took her to the hospital and she's not awaked yet." Miranda started crying again.  
  
I felt tears in my eyes as well. "I'll be right there." I gulped and hung up.  
  
How could this happen? 


	2. The Accident

Chapter Two: The Accident  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gordo.  
  
A subject I thought about each day, so complex that he couldn't be classified as a subject. He was more like an unexplored universe.  
  
It was amazing how his brain worked, Always thinking, if not about the important things then about the unimportant ones, like ice cream sundaes or why the grass is green or how much George Bush weighs or how people pierce their ears or how fast a fan is capable of going. Things that none of us never stopped and wonder about, since they were so ordinary to us. But *he* found them fascinating.  
  
But wouldn't someone's brain hurt by so much thinking?  
  
I guess not.  
  
That's what was so amazing about him. He never got tired. He was sweet, friendly, smart, and cute.  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
Who knew, maybe he liked me back. I doubt it, but maybe.  
  
I grabbed my coat off the hanger and yelled, "I'm going to Gordo's!" to no one in particular. I slammed the door on my way out, taking my purse with me.  
  
I was going to tell him how much I wanted him.  
  
It was eight PM, dark, and sprinkling lightly, but it didn't stop me. I had put this off long enough. I had to tell him someday, and I chose to do it today.  
  
'Why today?' I thought. 'Maybe tomorrow.' Or maybe next Tuesday. Or in eight hundred years.  
  
I was growing chickener by each step I took.  
  
I couldn't do this. I had to, but I was scared. What if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was crazy? What if he hated me and avoided me forever?  
  
Maybe.  
  
What if he liked me? What if he kissed me? What if we got married and lived happily ever after?  
  
Maybe.  
  
I didn't know, so I stopped. Stopped to think if I should turn back or not. Going could change so much. Not going meant things would stay the same, which was worse.  
  
I was confused. Which way to go?  
  
I decided to go on. Whatever happened, it happened for a reason, right? So if something happened, say for example, he says he only likes me as a friend, but then I meet this guy who made me really happy and spent my life with him, keeping Gordo as a friend.  
  
Right.  
  
I wanted yo live my life with Gordo. No one else. It seemed so strange for an eighth/ninth grader to be so serious about love, but hey, I am different, and I really like Gordo.  
  
Different.  
  
He liked different.  
  
Anyone not like everyone else was bound to be a friend of his. So, if I was different, he'd like me too, right?  
  
'Okay, I'm confusing myself.' I thought.  
  
Gordo's 'thinking too much' habit was rubbing off on me.  
  
I started walking, trying to forget my crazy, insane thoughts. They were just confusing me even more. It was no good to worry.  
  
I had just cleared my mind and was walking by a street light post when I heard a rustle and a twig snap.  
  
I gasped. "Is anyone there?" I called, looking around to make sure I wasn't just being paranoid.  
  
All that answered me was silence. It was freakishly quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
I bit my lip and was about to run when someone came up behind me and yelled-  
  
"PICKLES! LOOK UP!"  
  
Of, course, I had to look up. Wouldn't you. And when I did, the guy snatched my purse form behind me and started running.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Stop!"  
  
He didn't, so I grabbed his shirt to stop him. He struggled ot get out of my grasp, and I struggled to hold on.  
  
This was scary.  
  
Right when I was about to take my purse back, he punched me. Right in the face. I flew backward and hit the street light post. Hard.  
  
Everything went pitch black. 


	3. Amnesia

Chapter Three: Amnesia  
  
A/N: Okay, I KNOW there are a million other stories like this, but I wanna write one, too.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
As soon as my parents heard the news, they drove to the Hillridge Hospital right away. I told them all the details in the car."  
  
We bounded in. "McGuire, Elizabeth McGuire." I practically shouted at the woman that was behind the counter.  
  
She looked startled, but flipped to a page anyway. "Fourth floor, room 652."  
  
I dashed away from the counter and went to the nearest elevator.. I must have pressed the 'up' button 800 times before the elevator actually opened.  
  
When we got to the fourth floor, I ran across the hallways, fighting the urge to screams "Lizzie!", trying to find 652.  
  
650, 651, 652...  
  
I sprinted inside.  
  
"Lizzie?" I looked around and spotted a bed. She was there, not moving a muscle.  
  
I glanced at the other side of the room. Mr. McGuire, Mrs. McGuire, and Matt were sitting quietly in chairs, while Miranda and her family were outside.  
  
"I'm sorry, only family is allowed." A nurse informed me.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but Mrs. McGuire spoke before me.  
  
"He *is* family."  
  
The nurse left, and I ran to the side of the bed. There lay Lizzie, with a big bandage wrapped around her head. She looked so little, so helpless. And yet beautiful.  
  
I was about to touch her pale cheek when my parents appeared in the doorway. "Bad news." Dad said. "She has to have surgery."  
  
***  
  
I sat on a bench outside the operation room, biting my fingernails. Oh, just wait until I saw the creep who did this to her. He was going to get it.  
  
I put my head in my hands and started to weep. Anything could've happened. If an ambulance hadn't come, she could've bled to death. If someone used the wrong surgical tool, she could die.  
  
I couldn't think about it. It was terrible.  
  
It seemed like days that the ten of us sat in silence. Not even Miranda's baby sister cried. We just sat there, hoping for the best to happen. And finally, *finally*, someone came out.  
  
"She, uh... she..." A doctor stuttered, glancing at us nervously.  
  
'Oh no. Please don't tell me that she's dead.' I pleaded. I silently wept a tear.  
  
"She has amnesia."  
  
I let out a heavy sigh I had been holding in for what seemed like ages. She was alive! All she had was amnesia. That's it. Nothing bad.  
  
Wait a second...  
  
AMNESIA?  
  
"Amnesia?" I jumped up before anyone could react to the shocking news. "How bad of a case? How long will it take for her to recover? Wait, *will* she recover? What does she remember?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. She has a medium case, and she remembers how to talk, and basically everything else, like things she learned in school. She doesn't know who anybody is, and her personal thoughts and memories are lost. And about her recovering... I don't know. She could or she couldn't. If she used to feel very strongly about something, and it exposed to it, maybe, just maybe it would trigger her entire memory back."  
  
"Can I see her? Is she awake?" I asked, very disappointed. Lizzie had forgotten me. She didn't who I was.  
  
It hurt.  
  
The doctor nodded, and I scampered in. I saw him shrug at the parents.  
  
I walked very slowly to the bed that Lizzie was lying in. "Hey." I said softly, wanting to kiss her.  
  
"Can you answer a few questions for me?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Am I in heaven?"  
  
"No."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Then why is a god talking to me?"  
  
I blushed madly. She had just called me a god.  
  
SHE CALLED ME A GOD!!!!  
  
I was melting.  
  
"A god? Hardly." I grinned at her.  
  
"Okay, so... I, uh, know this sounds stupid, but... who am I?"  
  
'A goddess.' I wanted to say.  
  
"It's not stupid." I said. "You're Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, but everyone calls you Lizzie."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital."  
  
She gasped. "Why?"  
  
"Amnesia."  
  
She gasped again. "I have amnesia!?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied sadly.  
  
"Oh." She frowned. "That stinks."  
  
I nodded. "I know."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I froze.  
  
I could tell her that I was her boyfriend, then I'd get anything I'd ever wanted. Butt what if her memory came back ? She'd be mad big time, and I couldn't handle that.  
  
But I wanted her so much!  
  
"I..." I sighed. "Am David Gordon, your best friend." 


	4. Chatting

Chapter 4: Chatting  
  
"Oh."  
  
Was it just me, or did Lizzie look a little disappointed?  
  
Probably just wishful thinking, I guess.  
  
"We've known each other since birth." I said proudly.  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, you mean we met in nursery school."  
  
"No, really. I am a week older than you. The first thing you ever saw was my one-week-old face."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Wow, I'm interested. Tell me more."  
  
I sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, uh... Miranda. Our other best friend. We've known her since first grade. Kate is our mortal enemy. A popular, nasty excuse for a girl. Matt is you annoying brother. And Ethan-" I stopped.  
  
"Ethan what?"  
  
I sighed. "Ethan is your biggest crush."  
  
She had that look on her face again, like the one she had when I told her who I was. "Oh."  
  
"Don't you remember anything? Anything at all?' I asked hopefully.  
  
She closed her eyes and looked deep in though , and shuddered. "It hurts to think."  
  
My smile disappeared. "That's okay. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I want myself to remember more than you do. You have no idea how it feels not to know who is who and what is what."  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"You're right, I don't'." They guy who claimed himself to be David Gordon said.  
  
He was really nice and easy-going about my case of amnesia. It must be extremely hard for a person to see his best friend not even know who he is.  
  
But it was no picnic for me, either. I didn't know my own family! Or my name, for that matter. David and I had shared our whole life together. How was he supposed to fill me in on all of that?  
  
"David, do you know when I'll be able to go home?" I asked Even if I didn't know what my 'home' was like, it'd be better than being in a hospital.  
  
David started cracking up.  
  
"What?" I asked, sitting up in my bed. "What did I do? What did I say?"  
  
"You-you-" He started, then cracked up again. Ooookay, he was scaring me.  
  
He caught his breath eventually after a minute or two. "You called me David!"  
  
He exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, isn't that your name?"  
  
I was really confused. One second this guy is saying his name is David, then another he's laughing his brains our because I called him that.  
  
"My name is Gordo."  
  
"What kind of name is that?" I asked. :You said your name was David."  
  
"First of all, little miss Lizzie, you're the one that gave me the nickname Gordo when we were three, Second, my name *is* David, but no one ever calls me that."  
  
"Oh, okay. I get it... sort of."  
  
Having amnesia was very confusing. 


	5. Who's Falling For Who?

Chapter 5: Who's Falling for Who?  
  
A/N: To quote Animated Lizzie: 'You like me! you really, really... uh, what's next line? Oh yeah, you really, really like me!' I love your guys reviews! They mean so much to me. I got a lot of inspiration and I think I might update faster now. Remember, the more reviews, the more quicker chapters flood in. A couple notes: I changed the name of this chapter three times. 'Impress Her', 'Remember', and finally 'Who's Falling For Who?' It just sounds better. Oh, and just to let you know, since Lizzie got amnesia, she's more smarter and less clueless. JUST 6 DAYS UNTIL THE LMM DVD!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"So... this is my house?" I asked, staring at the unfamiliar residence.  
  
"Yeah." David... I mean Gordo, said.  
  
I scrunched my nose up. "I was kind of hoping for a two-hundred-year-old Victorian mansion, but this will work."  
  
He chuckled. "It actually isn't that bad. I practically live here, so I should know."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"He's right." Matthew, aka Matt, who was my little twerp brother piped up. "It's not *bad*, it's terrible... living with *her*."  
  
I scoffed, and we went inside. Gordo and Miranda (my other best friend) lead me to my room.  
  
"Wow. I was a real..." I picked up an old slice of pizza that was lying on top of my computer. "...slob." I said.  
  
"We know." Miranda and Gordo said at the same time.  
  
"Wanna help me clean it up?" I asked.  
  
Miranda's eyes widened as she stared at me in disbelief. "Uh... you know... I kinda can't, 'cuz..." She looked her watch. "Um... it's two o'clock! Oh, no. I'm going to miss Buffy. Gotta go!" She slipped outside.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "She doesn't even watch Buffy." He muttered.  
  
"Okay, so, will *you* help me?" I asked him.  
  
He looked hesitant. "Uh... okay, I guess."  
  
I picked up a dirty sweatshirt. "We should start with-"  
  
"Lizzie! Come down here for a minute!" My mother yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry Da-Gordo. I'll be right back." I said, and ran downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
As soon as Lizzie left the room, I got a brilliant idea. I started cleaning frantically, dusting, putting clothes in the hamper, the whole deal. It didn't take very long. Lizzie's room wasn't messy, it was just cluttered. I made her bed, and then.... ta-daa! It was clean. She had to get her memory back now. This was exactly like her birthday when Miranda and I cleaned her room for her while she had to wash the dishes.  
  
I heard footsteps, and tried to find out what kind or position I should be in. Should I be leaning on the door, or be sitting on the couch, or standing? Should I be staring out the window, playing with my hands, or looking at the room to look occupied?  
  
I plopped down on her couch and admired my room, waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Hi... Oh, wow! What did you do, Gordo?" She said, staring at everything. "How..."  
  
I grinned. "Remember when we cleaned your room last year?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together, as if she were trying to remember. Her hand flew to her forehead. "I have a headache, Gordo."  
  
I sighed. So much for that idea.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: As I said, Lizzie's much smarter now. I think she is because her mind is cleared from all of the junk that was crowding her true brilliance before. I dunno where I got the idea, it just popped into my head. Makes sense sorta, doesn't it?)  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I sat down on my bed that evening and thought.  
  
This Gordo guy... he seemed fishy to me.  
  
I mean, not fishy as in something was wrong with *him*.  
  
It was something wrong about our *relationship*.  
  
It didn't seem possible to for a guy in a girl to be best friends for so long, and not fall for each other. We seemed so close before, and I didn't get it. There was a line between friends and... well, *more* than friends, but no one could resist the urge of crossing that line.  
  
I guess what I was trying to say was that Gordo liked me.  
  
Maybe.  
  
The feelings were so neutral, but maybe inside he really felt something for me. He must be a good actor to be able to cover up his feelings like that. Because it was merely impossible to be 'just friends', so to speak.  
  
Anyway, he was kind of cute.  
  
He *must* like me, because it was so weird to be friends so long and not even one of us falling for the other.  
  
Or maybe he didn't like *me*...  
  
...I liked him.  
  
Interesting thought. 


	6. Yes, No, Maybe So

Chapter 6: Yes, No, Maybe So  
  
A/N: I'm rushing this story, mainly because I wanna start writing 'Romeo and Juliet' again. I GOTTA finish some stories before school starts. Sorry, I'm going so fast. I know you must hate it.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"You've got to admit, Zephyr. I'm catching up fast." She grinned as she plopped down on a chair at the Digital Bean.  
  
I almost rolled my eyes and winced when she said that, but caught myself. "Yeah, you sure are." I said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, come on, Zephyr, your life is, like, back to normal." She looked at me strangely when I didn't answer. "Right?"  
  
'No.' I felt like answering. 'Wrong.'  
  
Over the past week, 'Eliza' (as she called herself), had grown to be very different from the old Lizzie. For one, she called me 'Zephyr' because she liked the sound of it. The old Lizzie liked plain 'Gordo'. She called herself 'Eliza' because 'Lizzie' reminded her of Lizzie Borden. 'I don't want to be known as the girl who chops people's heads off.' she had said.  
  
Everything about her had changed. From the way she said 'hey', to the way she smelled, to her taste in music. She was so confident, so punky, so *different* now. I didn't like the 'new' Lizzie. The only reason I hung out with her was because I wanted her to get her memory back. I no longer had a crush on her. The new Lizzie and I clashed.  
  
But I couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her face. When I saw those hazel eyes, I melted and felt as if the old Lizzie, *my* Lizzie was back.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah. I almost forgot that you had amnesia." I lied.  
  
"You know, you don't look like you're telling the truth." She said.  
  
That's one thing I liked about this Lizzie. She figured me out, she looked right through my lies and saw the truth. She was much wiser now. But even with that, it got on my nerves when she caught me lying.  
  
"I'm not the same as before, am I?" She glanced at the table.  
  
I shook my head slowly and looked at the table too.  
  
"Do you hate me now?" She whispered.  
  
I snapped my head up. "No, Lizzie, I could never *hate* you."  
  
"It's, uh, Eliza."  
  
I sighed. "Sorry, Eliza."  
  
"You know, you never said anything about me changing my name or your name. Is that what's bugging you? You like plain 'Lizzie and Gordo'?" She looked sympathetically into my eyes, with gave me the confidence to say what I said.  
  
"No, Lizzie, it's more than just that. You completely changed. You're like, alternate universe Li-Eliza. I liked you the way you were before. The way you twitched you nose every time you heard a bad word, the way you smiled when something really pleased you, the way you-" I stopped there, and realized that I had said enough. "Sorry." I apologized.  
  
Lizzie didn't answer. She just sat there, staring at me. Then her lips twisted into a grin. "I knew it."  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
He liked me. He 110% liked me.  
  
I mean, what kind of 'best friend' notices the way I react to things!? He must really like me to notice things that even I didn't notice.  
  
This was so classic!  
  
"Knew what?" He asked.  
  
I froze. I needed to think of a way to answer that. "Knew that... I was acting differently. I'll try to change."  
  
He smiled at me. "No, Liz-Eliza. Don't you dare change for anyone but yourself. Don't do it to please me. If you think this is the way you feel comfortable, then stay this way."  
  
Okay, *why* did he have to say that?  
  
He was so sweet.  
  
"Look, Gordo, I'm not sure I *like* this 'having amnesia' thing. I want to be like me... like I was before." There, that was a perfect response. It was true, and it fit right in with the subject.  
  
"You mean... you want me to help you become you?"  
  
"Exactly." 


	7. Mesmerized

Chapter 7: Mesmerized  
  
A/N: You will LOVE this chapter! I promise! If you are unsatisfied, tell me, but I doubt it's gonna happen.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"This is the best movie ever! I could watch it a million times and never get tired of it!" Lizzie exclaimed one Friday night. "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
"Too bad Miranda isn't here to squeal with you." I rolled my eyes. "So don't expect me to do it."  
  
She popped in the 'Maid In Manhattan' VHS I had rented for both of us to watch. When the movie started, she started squealing, and I sighed heavily. But really, I was very glad to have to the old Lizzie back.  
  
Well, the kind of old Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie still had some of those 'Eliza' perks left in her, but basically she was almost the same. But it didn't feel the same around her. My knees no longer felt like Jell-O around her. I never had the urge to kiss her anymore. It was all because I knew this was a fake Lizzie, trying to be the old Lizzie. She made a great friend, but... something was missing.  
  
Something big.  
  
For the next two hours, I sat on the couch, plopped next to Lizzie, not doing much of anything.  
  
And right near the end, I saw a tear spark her eye. 'Oh no,' I thought. 'The 'how beautiful' speech'.  
  
"Oh, Gordo." She sighed, with tears dripping down her face. "Why can't I have someone like that?"  
  
"Yeah, it was grea-" I stopped reciting my regular speech. Wait a minute. This wasn't her normal reaction to a movie. Usually it was:  
  
"Awwww. That was soooooo adorable."  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
"This is the greatest movie!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We have to see it again!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So where did this remark come from?  
  
"What?"  
  
"She found the perfect guy in the end. A guy who loves her, a guy who has humor, a guy who's just... crazy about her. The perfect guy. Why can't I have someone who is so full-out insane about me? Someone that'll just hold me in his arms. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her head into my shoulder. I felt so sorry for her. She seemed so helpless.  
  
I stroked her hair and shushed her. "Lizzie, there's nothing wrong with you. In fact, you're perfect. I don't understand why any guy would pass you up. A guy should be lucky that Lizzie McGuire is looking at them. I guess all those guys are idiots. Look, one day a guy will come into your life, and he'll be better than all of those dirks combined."  
  
Whoa. What had I just said? I was doing a combination of two things, telling her how much I liked her, and making her feel better. I hoped she'd only caught the 'feel better' part.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at me. "You know, you're absolutely right." She whispered.  
  
"Aren't I always?" I joked.  
  
She laughed softly, which caused me to become weak at the knees. "I think that guy has already found me."  
  
Okay, she was really creeping me out now. "Who?" I whispered.  
  
She slipped her hand into mine, and I began to tremble. What was she doing?  
  
"You know..."  
  
She started to lean in on me, I think. I couldn't tell, though, since I had shut my eyes, and grew so nervous that my teeth were chattering as I leaned in on her. What in the world was I thinking? I was insane. Was I really...  
  
And then our lips met.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
It all came flooding back. Gordo, Miranda... my life. My memories.  
  
My feelings for him.  
  
It didn't occur to me that I was kissing Gordo until a lock of his springy hair hit me on the cheek. Oh, how I loved his hair, always so wild, so messy, I just wanted ot run my hand through it...  
  
WAIT A MINUTE.  
  
Was.  
  
I.  
  
KISSING.  
  
Gordo?  
  
I gasped and pulled back.  
  
"Oh, god. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I-I... um..." Gordo flushed dark red and I felt my face get hot. I looked away.  
  
"You can slap me now if you want to, you really can. I don't know what I was thinking!" He bit his lip and looked at the floor. "I didn't mean it. I want you to get your memory back, that's all..."  
  
And then I remembered.  
  
I had amnesia.  
  
Or at least, I was supposed to.  
  
Wait a second...  
  
Ooh, was I gonna have fun with this!  
  
A/N: You get it? Get what she's gonna do? You like? Don't like? Review and tell me! 


	8. Slipup

Chapter 8: Slipup  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Hey, Gordie? Are you awake?" I asked sweetly into my receiver half a week later.  
  
"Yes, Liz, I'm awake." I heard a yawn from the other side of the phone line. Awwww, he was so cute! "What's with Gordie?"  
  
"Good morning to you, too."  
  
I heard a sigh. " 'Morning."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I smiled as I buried my head in a pillow.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Do you like me now, or me before?"  
  
He sighed again. "Don't ask me that. I like you both ways."  
  
I giggled.  
  
He was so buying it! I couldn't believe that he thought that I still had amnesia! It was all part of my plan. I mean, if I had told him that I had gotten my memory back the day he kissed me, our relationship as 'more than friends' would be ruined. But now that he thought I still had amnesia, he thought I was the same girl he kissed that day, the girl who asked him if he'd be her boyfriend. So this way, everyone wins. I get Gordo, Gordo doesn't know it's really me.  
  
"Oh, come on. I much more exciting than 'old Lizzie', aren't I?" I said, almost laughing.  
  
"Actually, Liz, don't be offended or anything, but, uh... I had a crush on you before. I think I liked you before better."  
  
My mouth dropped open. What??????? He had a CRUSH on me? He really *did* like me back?  
  
"So, you mean, we're not boyfriend-girlfriend anymore?" I said in a fake sad tone. "You obviously like her better."  
  
"No, I like you too." He sighed heavily. "A lot."  
  
"But that's like you're two-timing the old me."  
  
"It's the same person, Lizzie!"  
  
I giggled. I loved flirting with him. Seeing him frustrated was so funny. "Okay, but I don't know if I want to go out with a guy who's two-timing me..." I joked.  
  
He chuckled. "See you at the Digital Bean at five, Lizzie."  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Who *did* I like better?  
  
The question was burned in my brain. I knew that technically, it was the same person, but they were still different.  
  
I knew I liked old Lizzie better, but new Lizzie had made my dreams, my fantasies come true. She was my girlfriend. Now I could walk up to everyone in America and say, "Look, Lizzie McGuire's mine!"  
  
The matter was very confusing, so I figured that I didn't want to deal with it.  
  
Lizzie was late, but that was just typical Lizzie. You say five, she gets there five thirty. But I was really thrilled, because the only reason Lizzie comes late is because she's always trying to make herself look 'pretty'.  
  
This time, she was doing it for me.  
  
"Hey, Gordo." I heard her approach the table. "Is this spot taken?"  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
She sat down, and started to giggle.  
  
"What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with me?  
  
"Nothing. I'm just...nervous."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Not of you, that's for sure."  
  
"Eliza!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV 'Oh, you dope! That's what you like to be called.' I thought. I had messed up big time. Now he was going to figure it all out.  
  
"Eliza... you know, your name?"  
  
Yuck. Eliza did *not* sound right for a person like me.  
  
"Oh, duh! My name! Yeah... I'm so stupid!" I slapped my forehead.  
  
Gordo looked at me strangely, and then grinned. "You aren't Eliza, are you?" 


	9. You and Only

Chapter 9: You and Only  
  
A/N: =*(. Only 4 reviews. Very encouraging, though. I have no idea what this chapter is gonna end up like, it's totally random. No ideas whatsoever.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I waited for her answer, but she was dead silent. "So?" I asked again. "*Did* you get your memory back?"  
  
She looked at the floor, flushing dark crimson, and moved her head in a way that was a combination of a yes and a no. "Maybe." She finally stuttered out.  
  
Maybe? What kind of answer was that?  
  
I decided to be patient with her. "What do you mean, 'maybe'?" I asked, hoping that... actually, I wasn't sure *what* I was hoping for.  
  
"It's just that..." She shook her head. "...'maybe' because, well, I don't remember you being so... awfully cute."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great. Lizzie had lied to me. She got her memory back, and hadn't even told me. She had said that...  
  
Wait.  
  
*What* did she say!?  
  
"What?" I gasped.  
  
She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You heard me."  
  
I stroked the place where she had just kissed me and whispered in awe. "When?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"When yesterday?"  
  
"When we... uh... kissed." She covered her face with her hands as if she were trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
I turned red as a beet and got up. "I gotta go." I said, rushing out.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I sighed heavily and set the phone in it's cradle for the eight millionth time. I had called Gordo so many times, but he wasn't picking up. I knew that it was embarrassing, but it wasn't so bad that he had to avoid me for the rest of my life.  
  
I mean, after we kissed, he hadn't stormed away, humiliated. He had sat there. But when I merely brought up the subject, he was just... gone.  
  
Did it have to do with me?  
  
I mean, the 'amnesia me' didn't discomfort him, but the 'old me' did. Maybe it was because he knew the old me too long and thought it was incredibly awkward to kiss me... Whatever the reason, it led up to one thing.  
  
He hated me.  
  
I dialed his number once again, and he didn't pick up. The answering machine came on. 'Might as well', I thought.  
  
"Hey, this is me, Lizzie. Not Eliza or whatever. Gordo, why won't you talk to me? I know you're there and listening to this, so don't act like you can't hear me. I'm sorry about kissing you the other day, and if you want, I can forget about it. We can pretend it never happened if that makes you feel better-Gordo, just *please* pick up the phone. I want things to be the same again..."  
  
'Calm down, McGuire'. I scolded myself. 'Or else you're gonna tell him you love him and he'll get freaky on you.'  
  
"Okay, that's all I wanted to say."  
  
I was about to hang up when a tired voice said-  
  
"Lizzie, listen to me."  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"I wasn't thinking when I ran out on you today. Sorry. I just got so nervous that I totally clammed up. And Lizzie, I... really.... well, there's no easy way to say this, but..." I gulped. This was harder than I'd thought.  
  
"You like me?" She offered.  
  
"Yeah. That." I whispered.  
  
"Well, I know that already. But you know, I, uh... think I..." She took a deep breath. "I *know*... I like you too. And not just a little. A lot. A whole lot. I think of you as the thing that's holding me up, keeping me alive. I-"  
  
"Shhh." I said.  
  
Oh.  
  
My.  
  
God.  
  
She liked me! Lizzie McGuire really liked me! Not her 'amnesia her' but her in the real flesh! She liked me a lot. She depended on me! This couldn't be happening! This was unreal!  
  
"So, uh, Gordo, would you mind if I came over?" She asked.  
  
"WOULD I MIND? Lizzie, you're welcome at my house anytime. Get over here! We need to talk, person-to-person."  
  
"Boy-to-girl."  
  
"Gordo-to-Lizzie."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
A/N: This chapter is sorta useless, but I loved writing it, and that's all that counts, right? It doesn't matter if you guys like it or not. It's that I enjoyed it. xoxo, PersonY2K. 


	10. The Axe Murderer Is Mine

Chapter 10: The Axe Murderer is Mine  
  
A/N: AXE MURDERER ON THE LOOSE! IT WAS ON CNN! DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT SOMEONE ELSE! DON'T GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT THE LIGHTS ON! IT'S LIZZIE GORDON!  
  
Okay, sorry, it's just me and my useless ramblings. It's just that L/G rocks my socks (it better rock everyone else's too), and I love writing this story. This is a longer chapter, thanks to all of your nice reviews. Last chapter, I promise, but it's full of nonsense, flirting and fluff, so I must warn you, if you are not a fan of those three things (like who's not?), don't read ahead...  
  
Okay, moving on now...  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"...so you planned this elaborate scheme just because you thought I didn't like you back?" Gordo laughed so hard that I thought his head was going to fall off. Seriously.  
  
I pouted. "It's not that funny. You're a good actor, you hide your feelings really good."  
  
He stopped laughing. "That's 'really well', Lizzie. Not good."  
  
I smacked him with a pillow. "Only you would interrupt a romantic moment, Gordo. Only you."  
  
"You call this 'romantic'? Please!" He hit me with another pillow.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you were capable of getting any more romantic." I smiled.  
  
He looked insulted. "Are you saying that I can't get more romantic than a pathetic attempt at a pillow fight?" He scoffed. "I can get much deeper than that."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, right, Gordo."  
  
His joking tone turned a little more serious. "You wanna see how romantic I can get?"  
  
"Uh... sure." I said, plopping down on his couch. "But I'll let you know, you have absolutely no impact on me. You could kiss me right now and I wouldn't feel a thing, because I'd know you did it to show me that you could, not because there was a 'moment'. So there, Mr.-"  
  
He cradled my chin in his hands and kissed me softly.  
  
I giggled. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Pretty much."  
  
"Well, at least you're better at flirting than you are at kissing." I said, fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Hey, don't you remember the kiss I gave you yesterday?" He said defensively. "That was intense."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't really remember the feeling. Just remember that you kissed me."  
  
"Oh, how I despise you! I put my life, all my strength, all of my feelings into that kiss, and you don't remember it."  
  
I giggled. "That's what happens when you two-time an axe murderer and an amnesia-fied psycho."  
  
"I think the amnesia-fied psycho was much nicer than the assassin I'm talking to right now."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Hey! I thought you liked me better!"  
  
He grinned. "I do."  
  
"I knew it. You just can't resist the lure of me. I was the only thing on your mind, and you thought about me every waking minute. You think I'm so perfect and so great that you could dream forever about me. It's my charm."  
  
"Then why is it that no one but I fell for your so called 'charm'?"  
  
"Because you're the one." I whispered, slipping my hand into his. As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I regretted it.  
  
Or did I...  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
This was it. I had been fighting the urge to kiss Lizzie how I had intended to do the first time, and it was killing me in suspense. This was the perfect moment. No one was speaking, she was holding my hand, and that romantic tension was still hanging in the air.  
  
So, why not?  
  
I kissed her. Hard. Very, very, very hard. And she kissed back. It was a better kiss than in those chick flicks Lizzie always watched. It felt so right, like we were soul mates or something.  
  
'Hang on a second, Gordon.' I stopped myself. 'Did I just think 'soul mates'? Is Lizzie my soul mate?'  
  
It's amazing about the things that can go through a guy's mind while he's experiencing the best moment of his life.  
  
Then reality struck me.  
  
Was this real? Was I really kissing, well, actually, making out with Lizzie? I'd dreamt it, I'd thought of it, but was it actually happening? Was I really holding her? Was she really playing with my curls?  
  
Was I really involved in the hugest lip lock of the century?  
  
Me, Gordo?  
  
Cool.  
  
This was way different from the first time I'd kissed her. I'd been so intent on her, how she smelled, how she tasted and stuff, but this time was different. It was better. I didn't *have* to care about all of those weird things. I was so free spirited.  
  
I didn't have to think. I was just a spirit.  
  
Whoa, can one girl have such a huge impact on me that I turn from a living, breathing guy to a nonexistent thing?  
  
Only Lizzie.  
  
And, in the middle of being 'free spirited', I realized that I hadn't breathed for a full minute.  
  
I snapped away from her, gasping for air. She did the same.  
  
"See," I whispered, and took another deep breath. "that's the most romantic I can get."  
  
She looked at the floor. "Okay, so I was wrong about you." She smiled. "You are a really good kisser, Gordo."  
  
I grinned. She had just called me a good kisser.  
  
A GOOD KISSER!?!?!?  
  
"But, I have to ask, why would you ever kiss an axe murderer named Lizzie?" She looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"Because..." I started, leaning into her. "The axe murderer is mine."  
  
She giggled uncontrollably. "Dare to kiss her again?" She whispered.  
  
"Only if she doesn't chop my head off."  
  
Lizzie's eyes sparkled. "Deal."  
  
And we kissed again.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: I loved this story. How about you? It's probably one of my most favorite things I've ever written. Review please!!! Ciao, and now Romeo and Juliet is officially off hiatus! 


End file.
